


Taking The Turning

by flowerdragon13



Category: Doctor Sleep (2019)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Inspired by The Shining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdragon13/pseuds/flowerdragon13
Summary: Thank you for reading my first fic based around Doctor Sleep. As a fan of the the book and the movie adaptation, I am hoping that you share my love for Rose the Hat. Please, if you can, I would be very thankful if you were to give my fic some kudos and leave a comment. If this gets a good response, I'll be writing more based like this.
Relationships: Rose the Hat/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Taking The Turning

HOWLAND FOREST, MAINE, USA

SEPTEMBER 4, 2010

“Come out, little one. You can’t hide from me forever,” Rose called out to the pulsing energy that drew her deeper into the trees of the forest.

She had originally ignored the whispers of ‘the young woman with the spectacular gift’, deciding that her shine would be too thick with pollution by now to get any benefit from it. It was only when Rose found out that the adolescent bitch had decided to kill one of her own that she started to track her down. It hadn’t taken long, a day or two, to find the girl and drive the few states over into Maine. The rest of the True Knot had started to set up whilst Rose continued on, much to her relief. This one was _hers._

“Your name is Jane, isn’t it?” Rose went on. “I’ve seen your mind, sweet girl, and what a beautiful mind it is. Don’t be scared, I want to help you.” 

Rose heard a crack of a branch to her left. Grinning to herself, she changed course toward the noise, checking each step for any indication of where the girl was. As Rose saw a smudge of a footprint, the forest quickly quietened around her. The clouds slowed and the air heavied as if she were deep underwater. Stopping, she looked up, catching eyes with a young girl hidden behind some light foliage. Her hair was so dark that light seemed to absorb into it, her skin pale as if all the blood had been drained from her.

“Well, hi, there,” Rose said, adjusting her hat.

Jane’s bare feet sunk into the ground as she dropped the 15ft down from the tree. 

“Who are you? Why don’t you just leave me alone!” The girl spat, her eyes raging with fire. 

“Quiet now, child. Don’t waste your energy.” Rose said softly. 

Instead, Jane closed her eyes, facing her palms up to the sky as she pulled strength from the shine she held deep down inside of her. Rose watched, an eyebrow raised and a soft smirk held on her lips. _Let’s see what you’re capable of,_ Rose thought. 

A tickling chill crawled through the forest, walls of fog rising up around them. The skies buzzed with electricity, sparking and crackling before plummeting down to the Earth in quick bursts, blackening the ground where each lightning strike hit. 

“Well, how sweet,” Rose said, her breath clouding the air in front of her. 

“Are we doing this or not?” Jane replied, snarling, sparks spitting from her fingers. 

“Now, is there a need for all these dramatics? You seem like a smart girl, especially for someone so young. We can be friends, you and I. And I can offer you something I haven’t offered to anyone in many centuries.” Rose said, her voice deliciously smooth. 

Recognising that the girl had strength, yet not enough to outshine her, Rose decided to not kill her, but turn her. Usually, this wasn’t something she’d give so easily but there was something that charmed Rose, softening her edges. 

Jane didn’t diffuse, her fire bright blue. Rose took a step closer to her, her hands raised at her hips. 

“I’m not going to hurt you, I want to help you,” Rose’s words didn’t convince Jane, so she turned to her own magic. “Time to listen now, Jane.” 

Jane’s muscles relaxed as she felt Rose’s words run through her body, slowing her heart to a steady beat. The fog around them cleared, the birds chirping once more. 

“Good girl,” Rose praised as she prowled closer toward her. “You’d like to hear what I have to offer, wouldn’t you?”

“I would like to hear what you have to offer,” Jane repeated, monotone. Jane caught herself, noticing the words that left her mouth were ones she had wanted to say but had stopped herself with uncertainty.

Rose circled the girl, brushing a delicate hand over Jane’e shoulder as she did so — teasingly. She brought her mouth close to Jane’s ear, the warmth of her breath tickling her skin.

“I want to offer you a gift. A gift to eat well, to stay young, to live long,” Rose said, her voice a purr. 

“To live long?” Jane questioned, calm still overthrowing her. 

“Yes, my sweet. I can give you a gift that drastically lengthens your life and dare I say, strengthens your existing... _shine.”_

“My shine? You mean my powers?” Jane looked up at Rose inquisitively. 

“Yes.” Rose said, matter-of-factly. 

“I want that. How do I get that?” 

Rose stood before her, looking down at Jane with a hint of a smile across her lips. She had won. She often found it amusing how easy it was to tempt the unknowing, especially once she mentioned the whole ‘lengthening life’ and ‘increased abilities’. 

“Come with me; I’ll take you to our camp and then we can begin the process, if you’d wish?” 

“Our camp? Who else is there?” Jane asked, taking note of the small spark of light in Rose’s eyes. 

“The True Knot, my sweet. They’re just like us. They are my family,” Rose replied.

SEBAGO LAKE, MAINE, USA

SEPTEMBER 4, 2010

Jane had fallen asleep on the journey back to where Rose and the rest of the True Knot had set up camp, her breathing slow and steady. Rose couldn’t help but look over at the girl in her passenger seat, her legs tucked up into her chest, her head resting against the window. Her hair had fallen over her face, to which Rose had gently brushed away. She was pretty, only a fool wouldn’t recognise that. 

Although sleep wasn’t necessary for Rose, she was jealous of Jane’s peacefulness as her chest rose and fell. Rose felt as if she hadn’t had that in what seemed years. 

“Wakey wakey, sleepy one,” Rose whispered, her thumb soothing over Jane’s thigh. 

Jane startled awake, panic growing in her eyes before her thoughts recollected. 

“Where are we?” Jane asked, a yawn escaping.

“Home.”

* * *

Introductions were swift, Jane had always been good at remembering names. It was clear that Rose led the group, they practically worshipped her, piling around the car as she and Rose parked up along the lakeside. Jane had only just stepped into the RV when there had been a knock at the door, startling her. 

“Rose? Rose!” called the man outside. 

Jane noticed Rose roll her eyes before giving her a small wink as she made her way to the door. She smiled back, recognising Rose’s humour. 

“Yes, Nut?” Rose asked, her voice smooth as silk. She opened the door to a stocky man, his hair receding and his eyes so dark they could be mistaken for being black. 

“I see you have company,” he peered into the RV, giving a small wave at Jane. Jane waved back. 

“Well, yes, sweetheart. That’s pretty obvious,” Rose said, clearly frustrated by the interruption. “Can I help you with something?” 

“She’s not dea-“ Nut began before Rose interrupted by giving him a small shove out of the RV. She followed him out, closing the door behind her. 

“Are you stupid?” Rose spat.

“I-“ he stuttered. 

“Get out of my sight. I’ll explain to you all later this evening.” 

Nut gave a small nod before turning back to the others as if nothing had happened, smiling and cheerful. 

Jane couldn’t take her eyes off Rose when she reentered the RV. Her nose was slightly crinkled, her cheeks beginning to redden. 

“Is everything okay?” Jane asked, a little nervous by the sudden change in Rose’s emotions. 

“Yes, yes,” Rose replied, swatting at the air. “Stupidity pisses me off.” 

Jane could hear Rose’s accent stronger now, her r’s sounding more like purrs than words. 

* * *

Everyone was in a circle surrounding Jane. They hummed words Jane did not understand as Rose entered the circle, her hands clasping at a canister. Dew dripped down the metal and over Rose’s fingers, the chill reminding her of the treasure she held. 

Rose got to her knees behind Jane, pulling the girl’s head into her lap. Raising a hand, everyone quietened around her. 

“Tonight, we welcome Jane to The True Knot and following tradition, we’ve given her a new name,” Rose said, her voice loud and clear. “Her new name shall be Jane the Manipulator.”

“Welcome, Jane the Manipulator,” The True Knot echoed. 

Rose stroked away a strand of hair from Jane’s face, soothing a thumb over her cheek as she did so. _The things you will accomplish, the power you will hold,_ Rose thought. 

“Lodsam hanti, we are the chosen ones. Cahanna rhizome hanti, we are the fortunate ones,” Rose began to utter, the words flowing from her with ease. “Sabbatha hanti, sabbatha hanti, sabbatha hanti!” 

The True Knot followed suit, their heads lowered and their eyes closed tight, focused. 

“Eat well, stay young, live long,” Rose whispered in the girl’s ear. Releasing the life of the capsule, a soft hiss escaped from it, light steam dispersing out from its opening. Rose inhaled it, not letting any go to waste, before leaning down and breathing it out and into Jane’s open mouth. Jane took a deep breath in, her throat instantly beginning to burn as if she had swallowed fire. 

“And another,” Rose said, breathing more mist into Jane’s mouth. 

Eyes watering, Jane took another deep breath of shine. Her insides screamed, every thud of her heartbeat pushing lava around her veins. Jane looked up Rose, eyes now glowing with power. She watched as Rose took some of the mist for herself, her head rolling back in euphoria.

“Can you taste the sweetness of the birthday cake?” Rose asked, not expecting an answer. “Mmm, I forgot how good he tasted.” 

“He?” Jane groaned, her insides pulsing as she tried to stop herself from cycling. 

“Oh yes, my darling, this is Arthur. He was gifted, you see. The boy was known for regularly going missing, his parents losing track of him. Little did they know their son was capable of stepping into shadows as if he were walking into other dimensions, instantly vanishing within the darkness. Unfortunately for them, on his 10th birthday, he once again vanished, but this time for good.” 

Rose’s grin was anything but friendly. It was evil. Jane mirrored her smile, her body tingling. The soft whispers of The True Knot had gotten louder around her, giving her strength to push through the pain. 

* * *

Rose was strong, despite her slim figure, pushing Jane to the bed before straddling her. Pinning Jane’s hands above her head, Rose kissed at the girl’s neck, feeling the heavy throbbing of her pulse. 

“Are you going to be a good girl for me, Jane?” Rose asked with a naughty grin. 

“Y-yes,” Jane let out with a hum of a moan, “please, Rose.”

Teasing her, Rose kissed down until she met the material of Jane’s blouse. Tugging at it, buttons scattered around the room, revealing Jane’s bare chest. Rose was surprised by this, immediately placing her mouth over Jane’s right nipple. It hardened in her mouth as she trailed a wet tongue over it. Soft moans escaped Jane, her body already trembling. 

Jane’s skin felt soft under Rose’s grip. Her mouth still pressed against her skin, Rose pulled up Jane’s skirt so it settled at the girl’s waist. Putting a hand in her panties, Rose felt the wet mess she had made with excitement.

“Sweet girl, you’re dripping,” Rose said, bringing her fingers to her mouth, tasting Jane for the first time. “Delicious.” 

Kissing further, Rose placed her lips on each of Jane’s thighs, leaving imprints of her lipstick. As Jane’s back began to arch, Rose stretched a hand up to Jane’s breast, her face now between the girl’s thighs. 

Jane tasted sweet on Rose’s lips, her essence strong and intoxicating. She went on, working her tongue around Jane’s perturbing nib teasingly. 

“Please, Rose,” Jane begged, her hand clasping at Rose’s hair. 

Curving two fingers into Jane’s opening, Rose heard her curse. She liked that and so pressed her tongue onto the place Jane had been waiting for. She gasped, tightening her grip at Rose’s hair. She growled in response, Rose’s eyes lighting up as her objective focused into view. 

Gasping, Jane fell back into the mattress, her body throbbing with relief. Her muscles ached, but she was far from finished with the beauty that looked far too smug at the end of the bed. 

“My turn,” Jane smirked, looking down at Rose who was now wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand. 

* * *

“Is sex like this for everybody?” Jane said, still catching her breath. 

“It’s like this for us, when we’ve taken steam,” Rose said. “That’s all you need to know.”

She lowered her head and it began again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first fic based around Doctor Sleep. As a fan of the the book and the movie adaptation, I am hoping that you share my love for Rose the Hat. Please, if you can, I would be very thankful if you were to give my fic some kudos and leave a comment. If this gets a good response, I'll be writing more based like this.


End file.
